Harry Potter and Life With Sirius
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: THIS IS NOT BY ME. THIS IS NOT BY ME!!! DO NOT GIVE ME CREDIT!!!!!!!! This is by my friend, Jessie. You can e-mail her at JessR220@aol.com. She e-mailed me this fic this way, and I am in no way part of it. However, she would appreciate if you left her
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and life with Sirius!  
Chapter 1 Leaving the Dursleys!  
  
Harry couldn't believe it! "Free" he said. "That's right Sirius said, "Now go and get your things!" Uncle Vernon who hade been stuttering in the corner now burst in " you cant take him" said Vernon slamming his hand hard into Harry's chest to stop him. Sirius pulled his wand and held it o Vernon Dursley 's through, " I'm warning you" Sirius said hot temperedly "nothing will stop me from taking Harry home with me. I have waited 15 long years to bring him home with me and no one can keep me from him" Vernon Dursley squeaked then slowly started to back away from Sirius, till he was finally out of the room. When Sirius calmed down a bit he walked Harry up to his room to help him with his trunk. By the time Harry and Sirius came down the Dursleys car was gone. " Sirius " harry said. "Yes" "How exactly did you get here?"  
Sirius replied, "Broomstick, of course. I know you don't get any practice with those Dursleys," Sirius shuddered. "But what if someone saw you?!" Harry asked. " I'm sure Snape told you that James, Remus, Peter, and I were always sneaking around under James invisibility cloak right?" "Yes, So...."Harry answered "well think about it Harry, 4 boys under one cloak." "Oh I guess not." Sirius rolled his eyes. " now get into your trunk and fetch your invisibility cloak. Sirius draped ½ the cloak over Harry and ½ on the trunk. Then Sirius took out his cloak and cover him and the rest of the trunk. "Now just follow me, I'll tell you when to turn, Ok" Sirius instructed " I think I can do that!" "Hey Uncle Sirius where are we going?" "Godrics Hollow, we'll be living in your parent's old house." Harry nearly fell off his broom. "B....b...but I thought Vol.. I mean you-know-who blew my house up when he attacked us, Didn't he?"  
" No he blew up my house because that' were your parents were hiding. Oh and there is something I forgot to tell you!" Sirius smiled excitedly! "What?!" "Did I ever tell you I was Engaged before I went to Azkaban?"  
Sirius grinned (though Harry could not see it.) "Really!!" Harry almost screamed! "Yeah her Name is Kelly Whiteman, She was a year below me in Hogwarts! Harry was so jumpy at this news that he almost forgot where he was going and steered his Firebolt 3 feet of course! "Calm down Harry! Jezzes!" " sorry Uncle Sirius! But I can't wait to meet her!  
"I know I haven't seen her in 15 years we just talked over Owl Post! She'll be at our house at 5:00 So we better Hurry!"   



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
MU THE MUCCA DID NOT WRITE THIS!!!!!!!JESSR220@AOL.COM DID!!!!! ALL CREDIT SHOULD THEREFORE GO TO HER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 Harry Potter Life With Sirius Part  
  
Before Harry knew it they were there. He couldn't believe it, it was the best day of his life! He was going to live with Sirius, in his parents house, with Sirius faience! He felt like the luckiest kid in the world! "Wow!" Harry sighed. "Like it?" Sirius asked "Oh Sirius I love it!" Harry wasn't watching where he was going and tripped on a jagged edge on the side walk. "Whoa what the?" he looked down in the pavement and saw imprinted in the pavement 3 sets of hand prints, His fathers,( the largest) His mums, and his baby hand prints (the smallest). He reached out and placed his hand in his fathers print. " Harry!" Sirius called Jerked back into reality and walked up the stairs to Sirius. They walked inside and their was about 50 witches and wizards inside. "SURPRISE!" a banner hung above the couch reading  
WELCOME HOME HARRY!!!  
Flashing different colors. Harry was just as surprised as Sirius. Then Kate walked out from behind the corner Sirius about collapsed were he stood. "Welcome Home," she whispered. Walking toward Sirius her eyes dripped with tears, They kissed and Harry shut his eyes. They broke apart she walked over to Harry he now being about 6' ( Sirius's height) smiled at him and said "Welcome Home" " I invited all your parent's friends and some of yours." Ron and the Weasley twins, Hermione, Neville, And Seamus stood up off the couch "Let The Party Begin!" shouted Ron. Harry walked over to them "Nice surprise huh?" Nevil said. "It was all Katie's Idea!" Hermione chimed in! "Wow isn't it Smashing!" A few hours went by, Neville Seamus, Ron and Hermione were talking amonst them selfs while the Weasley twins were talking to an Adult telling him the secret passages in the school. And Harry was listening to about 10 people telling him he looked exactly like James.  
Sirius and Kate ad snuck off to do the nasty!( Harry was almost positive!)When they finally showed up (they looked like they had just got dressed quickly!) Harry walked up to Sirius "Um Uncle Sirius?"  
"Yeah Harry! Having a good time?" "Yes but its been a long day, Um could you show me where my room is?" Oh sure yeah, Hold on Kate Ill be right back." He lead Harry to a small room painted light blue with a crib and a rocking chair and a LOT of toys. " this was you room when you were a baby, Harry." He sat down in the rocker while Sirius conjured A bed for Harry. " there you are Sleep tight and don't let the bed Bugs bite!" 


	3. Default Chapter Title

ALL CREDIT FOR THIS MASTERPIECE SHOULD GO TO [JessR220@aol.com][1]!!!! SHE WROTE THIS WHOLE THING, I AM MERELY POSTING THIS FOR HER!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Life with Sirius Part 3  
  
Harry woke up late the next morning. Sirius was reading the paper and Kate was asking Sirius about the wedding, While eating a piece of toast.  
"Morning All" Harry Yawned and sat down to a begal. " Well its about time" Sirius said with a chuckle. "Sleep Well?" Kate asked "very!" Harry said. Kate walked past Sirius giving him a quick kiss, and said " What about Paris?" "Alright." said Sirius looking at his watch. " Go and get dressed Harry! You can come and help me out at work!" "Really!" Harry Exclaimed on his way up to his room. An hour later they arrived at the Leaky Caldron. (Sirius was the Bar tender) "OK Harry, why don't you start with waitering?" "K" Harry smiled and grabbed a dish rag."Oh and Harry, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Harry Potter, Harry this is Elizabeth Lupin," "Lupin!?" Harry said with astonishment. " Yes this is Remuses Niece." Sirius said smiling and pinching her cheak, She blushed.  
"You to can get to know each other while you work!" Sirius said as he walked over to the bar. "What year are you in?" Harry asked as he brushed off a table. "Well im from Beauxbaton" she smiled "oh well, Do you know Fluer Delacour?" he asked so as to find some common ground  
"why, Yes she's my best friend!" " I know her from the Triwizard Tournament, I rescued her little sister( kinda)!" " Oh I know, Thats all she talked about when she got back! Harry Potter this, and Harry Potter that, no offence!"" none taken, did she really talk about me that much?" Harry blushed " well of course, someone meets the famous Harry Potter!" Harry changed the subject. "Like quiditch?" "Yes I love it! I play seeker!" they talked until closing time.   
"All right you two love birds, Lets go!" Sirius said, Harry and Elizabeth blushed to about the color of Ron's hair. " Sirius, Will you take me home to Uncle Lupin?" Sirius smiled "Of course, you can ride with Harry."(they were on broom sticks) When they got there Lupin was about to come get her. " Ah there you are child!" Lupin smiled wider than Harry had ever seen him do so! " Harry, nice to see you, I see Sirius had no problem retrieving you from your relative's" Harry smiled and crossed his fingers, " Nope".  
"Professor, I mean Remus, how come you didn't tell me you had a niece?" 

   [1]: mailto:JessR220@aol.com?Subject=Your Fanfic on Fanfiction.net



End file.
